jumpcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Tags
"Tags" are additional prefixes that appear at the beginning of players' sent messages. Tags are not to be confused with rank prefixes and are obtained through various ways. There are tags that are awarded for completing certain tasks, tags only limited to donators, seasonal tags that are available for only a temporary amount of time, custom tags which are bought with real-life currency through the online shop, and tags limited to server staff. One's tags can be accessed and selected through the command /tags. Tags made their debut during the Christmas 2016 Event, in which the first tags - Jolly, Santa, Grinch, and 2017 - were released. List of Tags Normal Tags These are tags available to obtain anytime for any player. Global Custom Tags These tags are available once a player won one from the Deluxe Crate or purchased it from the online shop for $19.99. The user then gets to decide the look of it as well as the requirements to obtain it. Donator-Only Tags These tags are available solely to certain donators. Discontinued and/or Seasonal Tags These tags are temporarily available at a certain time of the year, and may or may not be available again. However, these tags are available through the means of a retired tag. Discontinued/Seasonal Deluxe Crate Tags These tags are temporarily available in the Deluxe Crate during a certain time period, and may or may not be available again. However, contrary to the normal Discontinued and/or Seasonal Tags, one cannot obtain them by using a Retired Tag. Miscellaneous Tags These tags do not fit the aforementioned criteria, or fit into multiple. Staff Tags These tags are obtained through obtaining a staff position on the server. Trivia * The Lucky ☘ tag relies on a significant amount of luck to obtain. On March 18, 2017, the date the tag made its debut, one tag was given out each hour to an individual fortunate enough to get it. Although the means by which it was obtained were not necessarily completely dependent on luck, there were so many competitors for the tag it virtually was that way. On March 17, 2018, the tag made a reappearance with the same concept, however, the countdown was lowered to 20 minutes. It was the same situation for the Fool and Cupid➹ tag, former being available to obtain every 15/20 (2017/2018) minutes, latter every 15/30/60 minutes within progression of days. ** The Fool Tag given out in 2018 was also located in a PvP zone, making it significantly more difficult to obtain. * During the 2016 Christmas Event, the MOD tag was released upon request of crazy4pokemon. The T-MOD tag was released a few weeks afterward. Eventually, the Trial Mod and Mod chat stars were removed due to their obscure nature and the fact that moderator tags were implemented. In March, 2017, the T-MOD and MOD tags were recolored at request of minicreeper59, changing from yellow to white, and red to aqua, respectively. * BlockTunes is currently the only person to have obtained all the hour tags even though multiple people are eligible to receive them. * Due to a rollback of the server on February 17, 2018, many people lost their already earned Cupid➹ Tag. However, they still had the chance of getting it back again the days after. * Lucky ☘ was the first seasonal tag one could obtain again the year after its release. * 2018 Birthday Event was the first event where both a retired and new tags were given out upon completion. * ♥, 200 and 300 are the only non-custom tags that are bracketed by two sets of guillemets instead of one. * Trivy is the only tag to not be shown in between guillemets. * 1984 tag might be a reference to the same-named roman by George Orwell. * Due to complaints during Holidays 2018 about the rarity of 2019 tag, chances of getting it from the Holiday Chest were drastically increased for the last few couple hours before its removal. Notes